1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine adjustment device and a machine adjustment method. More specifically, The invention relates to a machine adjustment device that adjust a machine, and a corresponding method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Required adjustment in connection with replacement of a component is generally carried out in a precision machine that requires diverse adjustment to exert expected functions against a manufacturing variation of the component, for example, a high-performance color printer. Each component to be replaced has different adjustment parameters as objects of adjustment. In order to avoid slippage of some adjustment, required adjustment parameters and its procedure corresponding to each component to be replaced are specified in the form of manuals. For application of this invention, we had examined the prior art technique relating to such adjustment of the device, but did not find any cited references.
The user carries out adjustment by referring to the manuals of the required adjustment parameters and its procedure corresponding to each component to be replaced. When there are a number of required adjustment parameters, the user may slip over some of the adjustment parameters. This does not ensure appropriate adjustment of the machine. In many cases, the number of adjustment parameters required for detachment of a component and reattachment of the component after cleaning or another operation is typically less than the number of adjustment parameters required for detachment of an old component and attachment of a new component as replacement of the detached component. This is because the component itself is not changed in the former case. According to the manuals, the user may needlessly execute adjustment of the adjustment parameters that are required for only the replacement of the component. This undesirably worsens the efficiency of adjustment. In the case of replacement of multiple components, the user should read the manuals to find the required adjustment parameters and its procedure corresponding to each of the multiple components and carry out the adjustment. This is undesirably time- and labor-consuming.